Project KW
by Kiyamasho
Summary: Every thing is going peacefully in the Sohma home when one day a mysterious girl shows up claiming to be Tohru's older sister. thrilled, Tohru acceptes her not knowing the trouble that would soon follow...COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**READER'S POV**

**Knock**

Tohru Honda glanced up from the ongiri she was preparing. She sighed. There was no way she could leave the food now. "Kyo-kun, please get the door for me. If I leave the food now it'll burn." Kyo Sohma scowled at Tohru from his place on the floor. "Why can't that damn rat get it?" Seeing the look on Tohru's face he quickly jumped up and stalked off towards the door grumbling incoherently.

Kawana Watoshi stood silently by the door waiting for someone to answer. About to knock again the door swung open revealing a surly looking orange haired boy. Bowing slightly she said politely, " Hello. Is Tohru Honda here?" the boy frowned slightly. Grudgingly he replied "Yeah. She's busy at the moment."

**Kawana's POV**

I beamed slightly when the boy told me Tohru-kun was here. I shoved past him, entering the house ignoring his outraged yell. I entered the kitchen and stopped short. A silver haired boy and brown haired man looked up startled from their places at the table. My lovely Tohru nearly dropped a plate of ongiri. Her face paled. "M-mom?" I blushed when I realized who she had mistaken me for. But who could blame her? Daddy always said I looked just like my mama.

Tohru's POV 

I clutched the plate of ongiri close to me. I had to be seeing things. Mom died 9 months ago! Yet there she was standing in front of me blushing. "No I'm not your mother. My name is Kawana Watoshi." I breathed a sigh of relief. At least it wasn't a ghost. "I'm sorry Watoshi-san. You look like my mother. Um…" I set the plate down and wiped my palms on my apron. Watoshi-san opened her mouth to speak but hesitated; looking at Shigure, Yuki, and Kyo-kun. " Can I speak to you privately, Tohru-kun?" I nodded and Shigure, Yuki, and Kyo-kun left. Kawana walked over to me. "Tohru… I… Ky…" she stopped and closed her eyes. They flew open and she blurted out " Tohru! Don't you know me at all? I'm your big sister! Kyoko-chan's forgotten daughter."

Kawana's POV 

I held my breath as I watched Tohru-kun's blank face. I was at the point of killing my self when her face broke into a huge grin. "I always wanted a big sister!" I flung my arms around her. "Don't worry Tohru-chan! I'll be the best big sister ever!" I pulled away and asked in a loud voice, "Now Tohru-kun, you simply must tell me who that rakishly handsome man in the kimono was!" Instantly the man burst into the kitchen. Bowing he said in a husky voice, " My name is Shigure Sohma. It is a pleasure to meet you." I giggled. Life sure was getting interesting.

Hey peeps! It's me again and this is chapter one of my new fanfic Project K.W. hopefully this'll turn out better than my other fanfics…stay tuned for chapter 2!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer— I don't own it. But I have tried to take it over…Bwahahahahaha! J/k **

Reader's POV 

"GUREEEEEEEEE-CHANNN! I'm home!" Shigure looked from his newspaper to see Kawana rush in and make a short stop. He smiled. "Hello Kaa-chan. I haven't seen you in awhile. How are your parents?" "My parents?" Kawana looked sorely confused. "Didn't I tell you that my father died?" Shigure shook his head; placing the newspaper on the coffee table. " You live alone? What about school?" Kawana giggled. "Yes I live alone." Shigure's eyes widened. He opened his mouth to ask more but Kawana stopped him by sitting down and asking quickly, "Gureeee-chan, if you love me say yes to my question." Shigure raised an eyebrow at the look of mock adoration in Kaa-chan's eyes. " Of course I love you my dear. Didn't I prove that to you last night?" Shigure leaned over till his face inches away from hers. He touched her nose with his fingertip. "Now tell me your request, so that I may rush away and complete the task before night falls." Kawana opened her mouth to reply but was interrupted by a throat being cleared. "Are we interrupting something?"

**Kawana's POV**

I felt myself flush when I realized Yuki, Kyo, and Tohru-kun were watching us from the doorway. I winked at Tohru and turned back to Shigure, twirling a strand of my hair. "Any ways, I wanted to know if I could invite my two friends over for dinner. I would take them to my to my place but… I'd probably poison them with my cooking. Besides they're anxious to meet Tohru-kun." I waited impatiently as Shigure pondered my request. "Well I guess they could… they're not spending the night?" I grinned. "Yes but we'll go to my place to sleep. I better go give them a call. By the way when's the culture fest?" I directed this last statement to Yuki who had seated himself on the other side of Shii-chan. He blushed. "It's in two days." He tucked his hair behind his ear. I stood up and stretched. "Well see you guys in two days! Oh! Shii-chan I'll have 'em come over then. Bye" I walked out the door ignoring the look of suspicion on Kyon's face.

**2 Day's Later**

**Kawana's POV**

I slowly walked towards Tohru's classroom, gripping the arms of my two best friends, Hitachii Dao-shi and Rei She-usara. To my left stood Hitachii. He was 5 feet 4 inches. His red-orange hair was long and came to his shoulders. His eyes were green. Rei stood to my right. His hair was dark blue and came to his chin. His eyes were pale blue. "Are you all right?" I looked up startled into Hitachii's concerned face. "Yes Hii-chan I'm fine. I'm just a little nervous. Oh look here's the classroom." I gave Hii-chan and Rei-kun a dazzling smile and threw open the door.

The first thing I noticed was huge cloud of smoke come up from under a curtain. From the look on Yuki's face, he was standing near the curtain, and the stranger standing next to him, I knew that that smoke was supposed to be secret. There was only one thing to do. As the class went towards the curtain I let out the loudest shriek I could. "Yuki darling!"

**Hatori's POV**

"Yuki darling!" I turned and saw a girl with pale green hair rush towards Yuki and open her arms to hug him. She looked up and saw me. Winking she stopped short. "I'm sorry Yuki-kun. I nearly forgot about your phobia of hugs." She smiled apologetically at him. Yuki glanced at me before exclaiming loudly, "Kawana! I thought you'd never make it. I miss--- "Sohma-san, who the hell is this?" A blonde haired girl who was glaring at Kawana interrupted Yuki. He smiled at the girl and took Kawana's hand in his. "Everyone, this is Kawana Watoshi. My girlfriend." As everyone crowded around to see Yuki's "girlfriend" I slipped behind the curtain and found Honda-san holding a squirming rabbit and Kyo glaring angrily at the both of them.

"Momiji! C'mon, we have to go." Momiji burst into tears. "But Ha'ri! We just got here!" I ignored him. I reached out for him but stopped when Kawana pulled the curtain aside. "Tohru-chan. I've found you! Is that a rabbit?" she let out a little squeal and scooped Momiji into her arms; she squeezed him tightly against her chest. "Aren't you the cutest thing ever?" "Ja! Of course I am cute!"

**Kawana's POV**

I felt my heart stop. The cute little rabbit had talked to me. I looked up into Tohru's face. It was neither shocked nor surprised. Her face held the look of embarrassment; as did Kyo and the man standing beside him. I felt my face flush. I opened my mouth to say something when a male voice behind me called out, "Kawana?" I shot my beloved Tohru a dirty look before calling back, "I'm over here Hii-chan." Hitachii appeared, as did Rei. They saw Tohru and smiled politely. I introduced them to my sister before turning to the tall man besides her. "Hello I'm Kawana Watoshi, Tohru-kun's older sister." His smile was strained. "I am pleased to meet Honda-san's older sister. May I have my rabbit back?" My voice was dry when I spoke, "Sure. Just tell your name or I may be forced to call you 'Man Who Owns The Rabbit'"

He blushed faintly causing my heart to skip. " My name is Dr. Hatori Sohma. My rabbit if you please." I gently placed the rabbit into his arms. "Do you have any plans tonight _Docter?_" he looked startled. "Yes, I'm very busy." "Fore shame," I displayed a look of mock disappointment. " I was hoping to discuss rabbits with you." I glared pointedly at the squirming animal. "Anywho, we need to be leaving. I'll swing by later around 5 Tohru. Well see ya." I smiled sweetly at them and turned and left.

I was halfway across the room when the stupid blonde bimbo stopped me. "If you're really Yuki-kun's girl then how come you're leaving with out saying bye to him? And who are these two?" I felt my face flush in anger. " These two happen to be my best friends. And really, what must I do to prove to your highness that I am his girl!" She smiled sweetly "Yuki-kun, can you please come over here." Yuki disentangled himself from a knot of male admirers. "Yes?" "Yuki is this girl really your girlfriend?" Yuki reached out and took my hand in his. "I should think so. Why?" the Blondie frowned. "I think you two are lying. I want you to prove to me that you two are for real." Yuki's hand tightened around mine. I glared at the bimbo. "And how the hell are we supposed to do that?" my voice was tight with anger. She grinned. "I want Yuki to kiss you. And not just a peck. A full blown out passionate kiss."

**Yuki's POV**

I clamped my mouth shut. Kiss her? I just met her a week earlier. I glanced at Kawana. Her face voiced similar feelings. She glared at the other girl. "You dork! You seriously expect Yuki to kiss me? Yuki-kun is to fine a gentleman to kiss me like that! You sick girl. You should be ashamed. Yuki when your done here you'll no where to find me."

I hid my smile. Kawana was the picture of maximum fury.

**Kawana's POV**

What a bimbo! I'm still reeling over the fact that she wanted me to kiss Yuki. Over my dead body that I'll give my first kiss to someone I just met. I patted Yuki's head. "I'll see you later darling. Around five okay?" I blew him a kiss and left.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Furuba

Kawana's POV 

"Well this it." Hitachii, Rei, and I stood in front of Shigure's house. I knocked three times. Stepping back I glanced at Hitachii from the corner of my eye. He was angry with me. I sighed; he got that way whenever I was with another guy. "Hii-chan, I—" Tohru opened the door. "Kawana-san! Hello Dao-shi, She-ursa! Please come in" Rei brushed by and gave me a meaningful look. "Uhhhhh…Tohru? I need to speak with Hitachii for a moment." She nodded pleasantly and left Hitachii and I alone on the porch.

Hitachii's POV 

I stared down at Kawana and felt my chest tighten. She looked so sad. My body itched to grab her and hold her close. I wanted to run a hand through---Kawana interrupted my thoughts. "Hii-chan…I have done nothing to you, why are you angry with me?" I sighed, aching to tell Kaa-chan I loved her but… "I am just worried. You shouldn't have played with Sohma like that. If Nariko found out—" Kawana interrupted me. "She would use him against me. I know, I know. But she won't find me. She CAN'T find me. The point is I'll be fine." She grabbed my hand. "C'mon let's go inside."

Reader's POV 

"Tohru, we need to talk." Tohru half-turned at the sound of her sister's voice. Kawana stood at the door of the kitchen, watching Tohru. Walking towards her she asked, "Where's Shii-chan?" Kawana washed her hands and began to cut potatoes. "His editor quit a few days ago. He went to go pick up his new editor and bring her here for dinner. They should be here any minute."

Kawana nodded silently. She took a deep breath. "Tohru-kun…about the rabbit…" Tohru visibly paled. "Kawana, I…" Kawana cut her off with a wave of her hand. "I'm not asking you to tell me why the rabbit spoke. I want to find out myself." Tohru nodded. She seemed about to say something but was interrupted by Shigure stepping into the room.

Kawana's POV 

Shigure stepped into the room, interrupting our conversation. Smiling at us he said happily, "Can you guys come out here? I want you to meet Nathalie, my new assistant. She's not a high school girl but she passes!" I grinned. Only Shigure can make a girl sound as if she were a cookie. "Of course Shigure we'd loooooove to meet here. C'mon Tohru-san." I linked my arm through Tohru's and pulled her out the door.

When we entered the living room I could feel something was wrong. A woman sat on the sofa. Sitting on either side of her were Kyo and Yuki. She had a fast grip on both their hands. The hat she wore blocked her face from my view but I knew she could see mine perfectly. I glanced at Yuki and Kyo and realized they were fighting her grip. Before I could say or do anything the woman began to chuckle. I felt my blood run cold. The woman tilted her face up and gave me an icy smile. Releasing their hands she stood and said softly, "Hello Kawana."

Reader's POV 

Kawana found her voice. "H-how'd you find me? A-and where's H-h-Hitachi and Rei?" The woman laughed. "You mean those sorry excuses for bodyguards? If you must know there right there." She pointed and Kawana gasped; Rei lay on the floor unmoving, Hitachi was struggling to get up. "Tohru and Shigure, I suggest you leave. Kyo, Yuki, you guys leave too." Kawana's voice was cold when she spoke. Shigure stepped close to her and placed a warm hand on her shoulder. "I refuse to leave. What is going on? Who are you really?" he directed this last part to his editor.

She bowed mockingly and said, "Hello Sensei, my name is Nariko de Cuevas. It's a pleasure to meet you." In an icy voice Shigure replied, "It's not a pleasure to meet you. Get out of my house. Now." Nariko smiled prettily. "Oh, I will," then her voice hardened, "As soon as Kawana hands over what is rightfully mine." "Never! You kill to get what is mine. You cannot be trusted." Nariko scowled. "Then you live me no choice." Time seemed to speed up. A flash of silver. A flash of red. A gunshot. Someone shoving Kawana sideways. Screaming. A frantic scrabble at the door and Nariko disappears. And blood lots and lots of blood. Was that blood Kawana wondered? She felt woozy. Why was Hitachii lying on the ground in front of her? Every thing went black.

A cool hand pressed it's self against the unconscious girl's forehead. "She should be coming around soon." The familiar voice was what brought Kawana back to consciousness. Opening her eyes, it took her several moments to adjust to the light. When she did she saw two people leaning over her: A very familiar looking man, and Tohru. "Where am I?" Kawana's voice was puzzled. Tohru burst into tears and threw herself on to the other girl. Sobbing she said "Oh Kaa-chan I'm so happy you're alright." Kawana hugged her and looked up at the man who was with them. "Do I know you? You seem so familiar…" His face remained stern. "I'm Dr. Hatori Sohma. We met yesterday." She grinned. "Oh I remember you! You're the bossy one! Well thanks for your help." Hatori blushed slightly. (Tohru by that time had exited the room to bring her some tea.) Swinging her legs off the bed she asked, "We're my friends?" The doctor closed his eyes briefly. "Hitachii is in a bedroom resting. Your other friend… I'm sorry to say…he didn't make it.

**Kawana's POV**

I felt the blood drain from my face. Didn't…make it? How was this possible? I slipped of the bed began heading unsteadily towards the door. I needed to find Hitachii. But it seems the doctor had other plans. "Where do you think your going! You're still too weak to go anywhere." He grabbed my arm and pulled me back into the room. He nearly succeeded until he tripped. Up till this day I still don't know how it happened. All I knew was that I had fallen down with him and my mouth slammed against his. One of his arms was around my waist the other on my head, something that resulted from the fall, not the fact that our mouths were pressed together. His mouth was incredibly… soft. I pulled my face back, but remained on top of him. "I-I'm sorry." I whispered the words. He stared at me, his eyes unreadable. His dark hair was sprawled across his face; I itched to touch it. When he didn't reply I rolled off of him and let out a deep sigh.

"You're not human, are you." It was a statement. Before I could answer, he was on his feet pulling me up. We looked at each other, as if trying to evaluate what the other thought about what had happened. I blushed and turned my head; just in time to see Tohru walk in with Shigure and Yuki.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Baskets **

**Kawana's POV**

Eying us, Shigure said laughing, "Yuki, Tohru, I do believe that we are interrupting something. Shall we leave you two lovebirds? After all, I know three's a crowd." "Don't put me on your level, Shigure. I'm not like you." Hatori sounded oddly defensive. I rolled my eyes. "Look, I don't have time for this. Can someone please take me to Hitachii?" My voice left no room for arguments. Yuki-kun nodded. "I'll take you. Honda-san, why don't you take a nap? You were up all night taking care of us." Tohru started to protest but Shigure and Hatori propelled her out of the room.

**Yuki's POV**

I led Kawana into the room where her friend was staying and watched as she rushed to his side. He opened his eyes and smiled at Kawana sleepily. I turned away, slightly disgusted when he lifted a hand to her face. "Rei… he's been shut off. We need to turn him on again…" I heard her whisper softly. I frowned. Turned off? What was that supposed to mean? I was about to leave when a male voice called out my name. "Sohma please…. Where is Rei's body?" I took a deep breath and replied, "He's in the living room…on the couch." Dao-shi nodded and stumbled out of the bed. Sweat poured down his face as he gripped Kawana's arm. "Yuki, please get everyone and meet us in the living room." I nodded. What was going on?

**Reader's POV**

Half an hour later, everyone was in the living room. Kawana waited till every one quieted and said, "Everyone…I need to tell you the truth. About me. A-and about Hitachii and Rei. And especially about Nariko." When she paused Shigure said dryly, "Oh please, enlighten us." Ignoring him she continued, "I'm not Tohru's sister." Tohru's mouth dropped. "Your not my sister?" Kawana closed her eyes. "Technically I'm not. But I am in away." Tohru frowned. "I don't understand…"

**Kawana's POV**

"Let me explain. My father, Dr. Geisha, fell in love with your mother but she was engaged to your father. -To this day I don't know how they met- Anyways, My father knowing they would never be together decided to create an android that looked like Kyoko. Now for him this was easy-he had done it several times before. Rei was one of his first 'creations'." I stopped. "So you mean your friend Rei is a robot." Shigure said. I nodded and continued. "Dr. Geisha wanted this android to be the best he had ever created so he asked his friend, Hitchii Dao-shi, to help him." Everyone swerved to stare at the redhead. Hitachii blushed and said, "Let me tell the rest. Dr. Geisha and I met at a science convention. Knowing that I was good at making robots more human he asked me to help him on a project. For 2 years we toiled on what he called 'project K.W'. Then the day came when it was finished…"

Flashback-Hitachii's POV 

_It was three o'clock in the morning and we were exhausted. Dr. Geisha, my friend and mentor, smiled and said excitedly, "Hitachii, my boy, I do believe that we have just finished Project K.W." I couldn't believe my ears. "I-it's finished! It's not supposed to be finished for another 3 months!" Glaring at me he replied, "She, not it, has just been finished. Shall we wait till morning to boot her up?" I shook my head vigorously. "No sir! Let us start her up now! It would be a crime to wait till later." Dr. Geisha laughed. "I was right to have you here. Let me go get Rei he's been anxious about meeting his new sister." I nodded and waited till he padded out of the lab to look down at Project K.W. The android resembled a young female, between the ages of 16-18. Her pale green hair fell bellow the waist. Her skin was a creamy and it seemed as if she had gone to the beach. I touched her cheek softly. It was smooth and soft; like a real girl. Her eyes were closed. I wondered briefly what color eyes she had. Geisha hadn't told me. _

_My train of thoughts was interrupted by footsteps behind me. I turned and saw Nariko, Dr. Geisha's very first android. "So this is what you two have been working on. What so special about this one?" she walked around the table, eyeing the android. Before I had a chance to answer Geisha returned with a rumpled looking Rei. Surprised Geisha said, "Nariko! What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in sleep mode?" Nariko narrowed her eyes dangerously. "So I'm not supposed to be here?" Geisha sighed and rested a hand on her shoulder. "You know I didn't mean that. Your battery is different from that of Rei and the others. Sleep mode allows you to recharge." "I know. I'm just anxious to meet her." Geisha smiled gently. "O.k. but tomorrow you go to bed early." She nodded eagerly and went to stand by Rei, who reached out and took her hand. _

_Taking a control Dr. Geisha pressed a button. In silence we waited but nothing happened. Just when we were about to lose hope she moved. Excited we moved closer, just in time to see her open her eyes. They were sapphires. Sitting up she looked around the room. "Where am I? Who am I?" her voice was lovely. Geisha smiled. "You my dear are at home, in my lab. Your name is Kawana Watoshi." She smiled. _

_The years passed. Kawana learned fast and it was a pleasure to be with her. The only one who didn't seem to enjoy being with her was Nariko. Then one day Dr. Geisha fell terribly ill. Towards the end he called me into his room. "Hitachii…there's something I must tell you…here take this picture." He handed me a photo. It was of a lady and a young girl. "That photo was taken recently. The lady with light brown hair is Kyoko Honda and that is her Daughter Tohru, she's 16. I based Kawana on Kyoko." My mouth dropped and I looked at the picture again. Sure enough there was Kawana staring back at me. At the same time, she was different. "Hitachii, when I die…please take care of Rei and Kawana. Nariko will not harm them." I nodded. "Yes Sir. I will do my best." _

End of Flashback- Reader's POV 

Hitachii's voice trailed off. Kawana picked up where he left off. "A few weeks after that, daddy died. It was during the reading of his will that all hell broke loose. Dr. Geisha left me entitled to everything except Rei and Nariko. He wanted them to experience normal lives. He also left Hitachii with specific instructions to give me what he called his most 'precious gift'. That was what drove Nariko over the edge. She wanted what I had and I would not give it to her. So for the past few months she has been following trying to take what I have. Well a month ago Hitachii revealed to me that I in fact had a sister. So I decided I wanted to meet her. And so here we are now." She shrugged and gave a strained smile. A long silence followed. Uncomfortable Kawana stood and stretched. "Well I don't know about you guys but—Oh My Goodness! We forgot about Rei!"

Hatori's POV 

Who was this girl? Any one looking at her would swear she was real. Another thought struck me, _She fell on me and I hugged her! Does this mean the zodiac members won't transform? _I intended to find out. "Shigure, hug Kawana." Kawana who was kneeling by Rei's body, looked up startled. "What the hell do you mean hug Shigure? I'm a little a preoccupied at the moment. Besides, don't you guys have that weird phobia of hugs?" Shigure frowned. "Yes Hatori, what ever do you mean?" I said coolly. "Just do it." Kawana began to protest but was interrupted by Hitachii who snapped, " Will you two do it already? My shoulder is beginning to hurt. I'll start up Rei."

Shigure looked at me pleadingly but I shook my head. I started towards Hitachii but he waved me away. "Check me after I reboot him." I nodded and turned back to Kawana and Shigure. Seeing the two of them just sitting there I said impatiently, "Will you two just do it!" Kawana turned angry eyes towards me. "That's it Hatori! You're really pissing me off! Why are you sooo hot on the fact that Shigure and I should hug? If you're so into it then why don't we hug?"


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Furuba

Kawana's POV 

I glared at Hatori who was staring at me sheepishly. "Well," I demanded. "Why don't we? Or do you always have Shigure do your dirty work?" Hatori flushed a dark red but didn't answer because at that moment Yuki snapped, "Oh you two are being ridiculous! _I'll _hug Kawana." Every thing went smoothly until Yuki knocked Tohru, who had been standing, into a very surprised Kyo. Kyo managed to catch Tohru and held her close. A split second later he disappeared and Tohru fell over. I felt my mouth drop when I saw a pile of cloths on the floor. "W-where'd Kyo go?" my voice wavered. At that moment an orange cat crept out from underneath them.

I felt my mouth drop. An orange cat? It could not be possible! I stooped down and scooped him up. Turning to Tohru I asked in dangerously calm voice, "Is this…?" my voice trailed off. Tohru nodded looking embarrassed. I took a deep breath and set Kyo on the floor. "The same thing happened to the rabbit right? That rabbit was a person, wasn't he?" Shigure looked up confused. "Rabbit? You mean Momiji?" Yuki and Hatori glared Shigure. I noticed and snapped, "Well it's to late for glaring, isn't it? And just for starters, I'm not happy. This animal thing puts a whole new light on things. If Nariko were to find out…I know she'd use this to her advantage." I scowled slightly. Turning around I growled at Hitachii, "Are you almost done? We need to leave immediately." Hitachii rolled his eyes and ignored me.

**Reader's POV**

Kawana sighed. "I'm sorry you guys…I should have never come here. Now Nariko will know who to use against me." She looked up just in time to see the cat poof back into Kyo. She and Tohru both blushed and turned around. "Kyo please! Get some clothes on. Have you no shame?" Kyo turned to glare at Shigure. "Shut up! I'm not the pervert!" Shigure sniffed. "There is no need for you to be rude Kyo! And in front of Kawana and Tohru no less! What they must think of you."

Kawana threw her hands up into the air. "Why do I even bother? You guys are- what the heck?" she stood and walked over to a corner of the room. She was peering at the wall when she suddenly smashed her fist through the wall. Every one jumped when she yanked a small form through.

The creature shook as she dragged it across the room and tossed on the couch beside Tohru. Tohru jumped and screeched. The creature they soon saw was a crudely made robot. Kawana growled. "You are one of Nariko's slaves. Aren't you?" the robot nodded his head and sniffed. Kawana sighed and said, "just great. This is just what I needed. Let me guess. If you speak, a bomb will be triggered and everyone will blow up? Am I right?" the robot nodded again. Kawana glanced around the room and saw everyone was staring at her. Tohru had a blank face on. Yuki and Kyo both looked interested and bored at the same time. Shigure was silently laughing while writing something on a note pad and Hatori was just…being Hatori. He was extremely serious and looked ambivalent. Kawana shrugged. Who cared about him?

Shaking her thoughts off she said sternly, "Alright! Tohru-kun, why don't you go make us some tea?" Tohru nodded and scuttled off. Kawana then turned to Shigure and Hatori. "Shigure, why don't you just go to your room and finish whatever your writing? I don't need you right now." Shigure mock pouted but took off. Hatori however stood up and said in his monotone voice, "I have to go."

Kawana nodded unable to speak. Her throat was to dry. He turned and left. Clearing her throat she said hoarsely, "Kyo, Yuki…you two can help Me." she turned back to the robot and said softly, "I'm going to turn you off. The three of us are going to take the bomb out." The small robot nodded and gave what appeared to be a smile. Kawana shuddered. **–My life is way to weird…- **


	6. Chapter 6

I DON'T OWN FURUBA Reader's POV 

2 hours later Kawana sat back with a tired sigh. Even though the robot was tiny it was just one complicated mess of wires and screws. Turning to Yuki and Kyo she saw the two young men half asleep. Yawning she said, "You two can go to sleep now. Thanks…" she allowed her voice to trail off as the two young men trudged off. "Need help?" the voice in her ear caused her to jump. She gave a sigh of relief when she saw it was only Hitachii. Closing her eyes she said, "Any help would be welcome. I'm so tired. I can barely keep my eyes open. Any ways where's Rei?" Hitachii sat beside her. "Rei is asleep. He needs to recharge his battery." Kawana closed her eyes and leaned her head against his shoulder.

She didn't notice how he blushed and murmured, "I love you Hii-chan. you're a great friend…" she yawned and snuggled closer to him. Hitachii's face flamed red. He looked at her and realized she was asleep. Picking her up he laid her on the couch. Brushing a hair away from her face he leaned down and said, " I love you too Kaa-chan. You don't know how much." He turned away quickly not seeing the blush that settled on Kawana's cheeks. He leaned over, picked up Nariko's spy and left the room.

Next morning 

Kawana's eyes fluttered open and she sat up. Sleepily she glanced around saw she was on the couch in Shigure's living room. Slowly she slid off the sofa and dragged herself to the kitchen. She stopped at the doorway; surprised. Walking around the kitchen was Hatori! What was he doing here? Looking again she saw he was drinking coffee. Why did she feel so nervous? It was just Hatori for Pete's sake! Boring, bossy Hatori. A-and boy was he handsome. Kawana couldn't help but feel slightly attracted to his stoniness.

She shook her head. Where was all this foolishness coming from? Kawana cleared her throat and Hatori turned around surprised. He visibly relaxed. "Oh it's you." Kawana bristled slightly. "Oh it's me? What are you doing here Hatori? Don't you have some kind of office that you need to be at?" Hatori regarded her coolly. "In case you don't remember your friend was shot. I need to perform a check up on him. And for your information Akito-san has requested an audience with you."

Kawana poured herself a cup of coffee and said in a dry voice, "Who the heck is Akito-san? Why should I listen to him?" Hatori slammed his mug down on the kitchen table and walked over to me. Backing her up against the counter her growled, "Look you, Akito-san is the head of the family. His word is law. Whatever Akito says you do. He says jump you jump. Says talk, talk. He told me to bring you, so I'm taking you. If you have a problem with it too bad!" by this time his face was just inches form hers.

Kawana's POV 

I blushed wildly. What was this feeling that I had? My stomach couldn't keep still but it didn't ach. It was rather nice. But we couldn't stay standing like this forever. So I took a deep breath and pushed him away from me. In a voice I hoped sounded normal I said, "Relax Hatori. I'll go see your precious Akito-san. There's no need to be mean about it." He sighed. "Forgive me Kawana-san. I am merely tired and am taking it out on you." He turned back to get his mug. I returned to my own coffee and the two us sat in silence.

At that moment Hitachii entered the kitchen and I nearly spilled the coffee all over my self. He looked terrible. His green eyes were red and he had bags. His skin was pale and his hair matted to his head. I rushed over to him and placed a hand on his upper arm. "Hitachii! Are you all right? " He nodded weakly. Gently I led him to one of the kitchen chairs. Hatori walked over and handed him a cup of coffee. Hitachii gulped it down and let out a content sigh. He set the mug down and brushed Hatori away from him. (Hatori is attempting to check his pulse.) Grinning up at me, Hitachii said, "Kawana, I have a surprise for you. I took me all night to do it."

I frowned and wondered if it would be possible to slap him upside the head. "Hitachii, no offense or anything but you look like death. What on earth where you working on?" he grinned and whistled. A small shuffling noise behind me caused me turn around and gasp. Again. A very cute girl stepped into the room. Her eyes were green and her hair black. She wore a cheongsam like I did. Hesitantly she stepped closer and said shyly, "I'm p-pleased to meet you Kawana-san. It would be a great pleasure for me if you could name me."

I gasped. "Don't tell me your Nariko's spy?" she shook her head. "Not any more. Hitachii turned me on this morning and I looked like this. After I saw my self in the looking glass I decided to join you guys. So please…name, me?" I glanced at Hitachii and saw that he had finally given in to Hatori. I turned back to the robot and smiled. "Alright… your name is…Chantell…umm… who's last name do you want? Hitachii's or mine?" Chantell smiled brightly. "Both! My last name is Wao-shi!" turning towards Hatori and Hitachii she said, "Hello my name is Chantell Wao-shi1!" Hatori smiled **(GASP! Hatori smiles?)** But his eyes were sad.

I had no time to question him because at that moment Shigure and Rei walked into the room. Seeing Chantell they both stopped and said in unison, "Is she in high school?" I felt like throwing my hands into the air. What a bunch of weirdoes…

1 Wa+ o-shi Wao-shi


	7. Chapter 7

Reader's POV 

It was midnight. Kawana got up from the bed and quietly snuck out, taking care not to wake Tohru and Chantell. Softly she padded down the corridor and slipped outside. Once out she gave a sigh of relief. Breathing in deeply she thought **– Now I can think of how to beat Nariko…- **for several moments she stood enjoying the quit. Then, it was shattered by a soft chuckle. "You make me laugh Kawana. You may have managed to fool my slave but you wont be able to fool anyone else." Kawana turned around just in time to see a fist heading towards her. Dodging it she brought her foot up and rapidly kicked Nariko in the chest.

Kawana's POV 

Nariko grunted and stopped herself from hitting the house by kicking out her feet. Angrily she growled, "You've made me suffer since the day father even thought of you." She flew straight at me and slammed her head against mine. I couldn't help it, I cried out. Laughing cruelly she grabbed me by my neck and lifted me up. Squeezing she whispered darkly, "Now I'll finish you off once and for all. Soon that gift will be mine!" "No it wont!" Hatori's voice came out of nowhere as he smashed a briefcase into Nariko's head. Nariko dropped her hold on me and I fell down. Nariko raised her fist but caught sight of Rei, Yuki, Kyo, Shigure, Hitachii, and Chantell running out of the house.

Growling angrily she turned and fled into the night. Everyone watched in silence until Hatori reached out and grabbed my hand. Pulling me up he said roughly, "You idiot. You should know better than to fight without others around. You could have been killed." I glared at him. "Why should you care? You and I don't even mean anything to each other!" I slapped my hand over my mouth. How could I say something so stupid? His eyes widened, slightly. Without saying a word he turned and stalked away.

As he entered the house I slumped to the ground. Yuki, Chantell, and Kyo had gone inside, Shigure had gone after Hatori. Rei and Hitachii seated them selves on either side of me. Both of them opened their mouths but I didn't give them a chance. Raising my hands I said, "I know, I know. What I did was very stupid. I'm going to go apologize right now. Hatori may look like a piece of stone but he's still human. Even though I'm a robot I need to think of other people's feelings."

Rei glanced at Hitachii before saying dryly, "What the bloody hell are you waiting for? Get on with you!"

Hatori's POV 

A knock on the door caused me to look up. Thinking it might be Shigure with tea I stood and opened the door. It was Watoshi-san. I narrowed my eyes and fought the urge to shut the door in her face. The only thing that kept it open was the fact that I was a mature adult. In a strained voice I said, "Can I help you?" fidgeting slightly she said softly, "M-may I speak to you for a moment?" I was about to refuse when she smiled brightly and exclaimed, "Thanks Hatori! I know your angry and all so I'm so happy!" she placed a hand on my chest and pushed me backwards back into the room. Slamming the door shut she growled, "alright Hatori, I have something to say and you will hear it!"

I looked at her un amused. " I'm very busy." She ignored me. Taking a deep breath she whispered, "I'm so sorry Hatori. It was incredibly rude of me to say that." She stopped as if unsure of what to say. I said coolly, "So who sent you over? Shigure? Dao-shi?" her face grew angry. "What! I know when I've made a mistake Hatori! I don't need anyone to program that into me! I may be a robot but I'm not stupid. Gosh Hatori! You seriously don't know how to treat women."

I narrowed my eyes. "I know how to treat women." She sniffed. "Right, that's why you don't have a girlfriend. I'm not surprised. With an attitude like yours no woman would want to be near you. I bet you've never even kissed a girl."

Kawana's POV 

I finished my comment and crossed my arms. Hatori was at me with an unreadable expression in his eyes. Finally he snapped, "You know nothing! You talk about me but what about you? Have you ever kissed a guy?" I blushed red and he smirked. I stuck my chin out stubbornly, "Yeah, well, I don't count." He rolled his eyes. "Please Watoshi-san, elaborate as to why you don't count."

I stuck my finger in his chest and growled, "For starters Hatori not many people are interested in robots! They prefer the real thing! And in case you haven't noticed I'm not! So me kissing has nothing to do with this conversation! We're speaking about you!" I practically shouted these last words. He blinked before stating in his usual calm voice, "Then don't start things you don't want to finish." I stuck my face in his. "What was that supposed to mean? Are you calling me a quitter?"

He didn't blink. "Yes." I let out a growl. "Gosh Hatori you sure do get under my skin. I'm sorry! Okay! I'm sorry! I'm sorry that I went outside and got attacked. I'm sorry that you were there to save me. I'm sorry I said those awful words. I'm sorry I came back here to apologize. And I'm sorry that I'm not as experienced in the ways of dating as you are! Are you happy? I've apologized!" he replied calmly, "Apology accepted."

I relaxed slightly and noticed how close my face was to his. His lips were perfect. Only a few inches away… "Hatori?" he looked down at me and frowned. "What? Can you please step back?" I whispered, "Thanks…" I moved up and softly brushed a kiss across his cheek before turning and leaving the room.


	8. Chapter 8

Reader's POV 

It was midnight- again- when Kawana slipped out of bed. This time however she went into the living room where Hitachii and Rei sat waiting for her. In a low voice she said, "You guys called?" Hitachii nodded and motioned for them to follow him. When they got outside he said softly, "Kawana, Rei and I have finally decided to give you Geisha's gift. " Kawana felt her heart skip a beat. In a small voice she asked, "A-are you sure?" Rei nodded solemnly. "Yes. The time has come. Here, read it." He handed her a card. Opening it Kawana found several strands of hair. They were brown. She looked up puzzled. "I-is this some kind of joke?" Hitachii shook his head. "No Kawana, they're from Kyoko. Dr. Geisha used one of those strands to create you."

Kawana's POV 

I felt my heart stop. _My heart_! I placed my hand over it and felt it beat. I looked up into Hitachii's face and whispered hopefully, "S-so you mean I-I-I'm real? I'm not a robot!" Hitachii shook his head and smiled. "No dearest. Your one 100 human. I threw myself into his arms. "Oh Hitachii! This this is wonderful! But if it's true then how come I'm so different from a normal human?" he looked down at me and smiled. "Dr. Geisha tweaked your genes." I squeezed him tightly for a moment before throwing my self onto Rei. I looked at him curiously. He laughed. "No,I'm afraid not. I'm just a bloody robot." I hugged him tighter. "Your my bloody robot."

When I let him go Hitachii handed me a small box. I opened it and found a necklace that looked familiar. Taking it from me, Rei hooked it around my neck. The moment the latch shut I felt a power radiate from it. A suddenly as it happened it stopped. I spoke in a shaky voice, "What was that?" "That necklace amplifies your power. It does something else but I can't really remember. I think Dr. Geisha wrote it in one of his journals. This right here is Geisha's greatest gift." Hitachii finished his statement with a yawn. He said, "I don't know about you guys but I'm beat. Let's go back to sleep…"

The next morning I woke up and smiled. I was real! I had always been real in a sense but now I was really real. I threw on my cheongsam and waltzed down stairs and into the kitchen. Everyone was there eating. They all stared at me. I blinked, "W-what?" Kyo said awkwardly, "You're smiling. You almost never smile." I blushed and said teasingly, "Gosh Kyo! I never knew it would be a crime for me to be happy. And I didn't know you watched me so closely. Does that mean anything?" I reached out and ruffled his hair as he yelled, "Yeah right! Your not even human!" that just caused my grin to widened. In a mysterious voice I said, "You never know Kyo…"

He ignored me and Shigure said in a shocked voice, "Kyo-kun! You mustn't act that way! If Kagura found out that you were cheating on her with an older woman… I dread to think of what might happen!" Kyo threw his plate at Shigure's head. Bull's eye. I wasn't paying attention. If what Hii-chan said was true then that meant that I was Kyon's age! my mouth dropped. " No way!" everyone swerved to stare at me. I blushed again. "ummm… it's nothing. Hey Hatori, are you leaving now?"

He looked up suspicious from his plate of food. "Yes, why?" I smiled brightly. "I think I'll go with you. Did you walk or drive?" he replied hesitantly, "I walked." I grinned, "Alright! Now we can continue our conversation from yesterday." A slight blush came over his cheeks.

About 20 minutes later Hatori and I were walking down the road. In silence. Finally I said, "Hatori, I would like to be your friend." He raised an eyebrow. "My friend?" I nodded and replied, "Yes. I like you. A person can never have to many good friends. Besides it seems to me that you'd want someone other than Shigure to talk to all the time." He was silent. I continued, "Well it's not like you have to. I mean I'd like you to but if you don't want to…" I let my voice trail when he raised his hand. In a weary voice he said, "Alright! Fine. I give up. I don't think you'd take no for an answer."

Thus was the beginning of a beautiful friendship. (Sorry couldn't resist adding that!)

For several weeks there was no sign of Nariko. To me life was just about as perfect as it got. Soon Hatori and I were talking as if we had known each other years. Needless to say I was so caught up with Hatori that I didn't realize the moment that Hitachii got green-eyed. Don't get me wrong; I never ever ignored him. We were still thick as thieves but now that Hatori was here…

A few weeks after I became Hatori's friend Hitachii found me out on the roof. It was dusk and it was beginning to get cool. He sat beside me and in silence we watched the sunset. He broke the silence. "Do you love him?" I looked up startled. "Love whom?" he regarded me with calm eyes. "Hatori. Do you love him." I blushed deeply. I mean I had to admit that I had a small crush on Hatori. I mean who wouldn't? He was smart and handsome. But love? No way! I mean at least not yet. I shook my head. "No Hitachii. We're just friends."

His eyes narrowed. "You two sure as hell don't act like it." I glared at him. "What's it to you if we have something anyway? It's not like you and I are dating or anything." He paled and then blushed. We both stood up. He turned to stock off but stopped. Quite suddenly he was next to me. "Kawana, if I don't do this now I don't know when I'll have enough courage to do it." He hesitated before kissing me lightly on the mouth.

As he pulled back I felt my face flame. What on earth was that! "H-Hitachii! Are you in l-love with me?" he blushed also. "Y-yes. Yes I am." I sighed to myself. Know I knew why he had gotten so jealous. What could I say? As it turned out I didn't have to say anything. An evil snort floated down above us. I felt my shoulder's slump. "Nariko, you always choose the worst moments to show up!"

She smiled prettily. "I know. But you guys love me for that right?" I turned to face her. "But of course. Where would be without you?" she didn't answer. Jumping up she let out of her hands what seemed to be a blast of light. I had seen this coming of course and had jumped in the way of her target. Hitachii. The blast hit me instead and I felt a searing pain course through my body.

Nariko giggled evilly. "Well I suppose your still the same weakling. Are you sure you want to fight me? Wait what am I asking? You'll fight me whether you like it or not." She flew forward.


	9. Chapter 9

Kawana's POV 

Nariko didn't waste any time. She was flying at me before you could say Supercalafragilisticexpealidocious. I dodged her easily and grabbed her leg and threw her into the ground. She flew back up in rage. For the next 20 min it was pretty intense. We traded blow for blow, kick for kick but I couldn't get the advantage. I soon realized why. Scanning Nariko I found she'd installed a new energy pack. This one it seems didn't need to be charged. In order to kill Nariko I would have to be at least 50 times stronger than her. _50 times!_ I kicked Nariko hard and sent her flying into a tree.

Before I could scream to anyone about Dr. Geisha's gift a searing pain passed through my skull. The scream I managed to let out was full of raw pain and anguish. I dropped to the ground and dug my fingers into it. I blacked out.

The next time I opened my eyes the first thing I noticed was Hatori taking my pulse. I let out a tiny groan and realized I was in the house on the…where was I? He smiled slightly when he saw that I was awake. "Your up." I rolled my eyes. " Really? I thought I was still sleeping." He frowned. "And you still act like a female Shigure." I punched his arm softly. "You dork! How could you compare me to that imbecile? By the way…where are we?"

Standing he said, "Your in my house. Get dressed. Akito-san wishes to meet you." I frowned. "Gosh Hatori, is that any way to treat a girl?" "Yes Hatori. How can you treat a girl so shamefully? Forgive him my dear, he knows not what he does." Before I could move an adult Yuki was standing before me and gracefully kissing my hand. I blushed. "Ummm…hi?" he grinned broadly. "Ah yes! I see I've rendered you speechless. There are only three people other than myself that would come to visit their best friends ailing girlfriends."

"He/She is **NOT** my girlfriend/boyfriend!" Hatori and I growled out the words at the same time. Hatori shot me a look before saying, "Ayame, I think Yuki was going to go to a store and find a book about costumes. Perhaps you could help him." Ayame Sohma was out of there faster than a speeding bullet. Hatori gave a sigh of relief. " Get changed please. Akito-san does not liked to be kept waiting." He left the room allowing me to get ready to meet his precious Akito.

About 20 minutes later I was seated cutely in front of the head of the Sohma family. I giggled as he insisted that he pour tea for me. "Is that enough? Are you hungry?" I smiled and gave a half bow. "Akito-san, you are very kind. I'm glad I got the chance to meet you." He smiled charmingly, "thank you Kawana-san but I've asked to see you because I've heard that you know the Sohma secret." I nodded and I felt the conversation take a drastic turn.

"You see, I'm not a very trusting person. And right now the person I don't trust is you." The coldness in his voice made me shiver. I managed to say, "Oh really? Why is that?" his eyes hardened. "You're pretty that's why. And I'm afraid that I'm selective about who knows the family secret. I'm afraid you didn't make the cut." I frowned and said, "Well it's too late now, don't you think?" he stood and coughed. "It's never to late. Hatori!" the door opened and Hatori walked in limping.

Hatori had been limping earlier but I hadn't paid much attention. I now noticed and saw a bruise on the side of his neck. I started slightly and noticed the look of utmost sadness on his face. I stood quickly and felt my heart race. I managed to stutter out, "W-what's going o-o-o-on? Where are Tohru and Hitachii? What's going on _Hatori!_" Akito smiled gently but his eyes were anything but. "Hatori, Hatori, Hatori! Is he all you can think about? Well think again. Hatori's mine! Do you really think Hatori can like you? Love you! Hatori can't do that; he's like ice. Ever since his precious Kana left. It's your fault he's like this. If you hadn't showed up then Hatori wouldn't be hurt right now. It's your entire fault. You think you can save him? Think you can be Hatori's new girlfriend?"

He turned slightly and backhand Hatori viciously across the face. I gasped and threw my hands up to cover my mouth and realized I was crying softly. Hurt and pain were all I felt at that moment. Why was this happening to me? I hated Akito more at this moment than ever before. It wasn't my_ fault_ that Hatori was getting hurt.

I had no time to contemplate anything else because I could feel a familiar presence right above our heads. I jumped and tackled Akito knocking him backwards. At that exact moment Nariko came crashing through the ceiling on top of me, not Akito.

Sitting on top of me she grinned. "Well, well, well. What do we have here? It appears I have caught my archenemy, again." She drew back her arm and punched me. Then it happened again. The pain in my head. The feeling that I'm going to explode. Bright lights dotted my vision and when they cleared I realized with a start that Nariko was experiencing the same. Her face was pale and she was sweating. "K-Kawana y-y-you jer-k-k! W-w-what's going on?" she fell off of me in a faint. I didn't answer because I was in the same predicament.

**Well I have a question. My friend said Akito-san was a _girl_! Is this true? Or was I correct when I said no? please let me know! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Kawana's POV**

The first thing I saw when I awoke was Hitachii. I smiled up at him. "Long time no see. Where are we?" He touched a finger to my face. "We're in your apartment. You need to get dressed. We'll wait for you in the living room." He left before I could question him. I slipped out of the bed and slowly walked to my closet. As I finished pulling on my cheongsam someone knocked softly on the door and came in. it was Hatori with a purple bruise just below his hairline. I stepped back.

He frowned slightly, "I'm not going to hurt you." I shrugged and replied softly, "You cant, but your precious Akito can. How do I know he wont just jump out of the closet and attack me?" Hatori stepped closer. "Because he's at home sick with a fever. He was ordered to stay in bed for the next couple of days." I frowned. "What do you want Hatori? You heard precious Akito. I'm not allowed to speak to you." Hatori closed the space between us and slammed his fist against the wall beside me.

"Stop calling him that! He's not my Akito as you so kindly say." Needless to say I was pretty surprised by Hatori's outburst of anger, so I did what any other girl in my position would do. I leaned over and softly brushed my lips against his. "Of course he isn't." I turned and left the room.

I felt my heart literally stop when I entered the living room. Seated calmly in between Tohru and Yuki with her hands tied firmly in front of her was a brooding Nariko. "What is t-this thing, doing in my living room!" Hitachii stood and motioned for me to take his seat. "Here, sit. There are some things we need to discuss with you." I glared at them and said dryly, "I'll say. Please continue explaining to me as to why my archenemy is in _my_ living room." Rei, who was leaning against the wall, said in a guilty voice, "Well…while you were gadding about with Hatori the other day Hitachii and I found Geisha's journals. What we found in there was pretty er… interesting." I tapped my foot against the floor impatient. My blood was just itching to fight and hurt Nariko. "Well? Spit it out."

Rei hesitated and glanced at Hitachii before blurting out, "you can't kill Nariko! The two of you are connected. If you kill her, you die. If she kills you, she dies." Nariko and I both leaped to our feet and exclaimed furiously, "What! You're joking!" Hitachii sighed. "I wish we were but we're not. One night a little while after we had activated you, Dr. Geisha turned both you and Nariko off and implanted two tiny chips into the two off you. Let me explain, it won't go off if someone comes and tries to destroy it; it'll only go off if either of the hosts of the chips attempt to disarm the other." Nariko rolled her eyes and snapped, "Not everyone speaks scientific. I understand any language except that one."

Hitachii glared at her before saying stiffly, "I said that only the two you can set off the chips. If that happens the two of you will shut down and become like a shell. Dr. Geisha wanted you two to live together in harmony." I frowned and asked, "Well how come we've never been affected like this before? I mean I've been fighting Nariko for 6 months." Rei smiled uneasily. "Remember that necklace we gave you? Well…the journal said that the necklace activates both chips and that you're only stronger when you fight together, not against each other." My mouth dropped. My hands were instantly around my neck trying to remove my necklace when I realized with a start that it wouldn't come off. I stood up feeling as if my whole world was bursting into flames and then being doused with extremely cold water. There was no way that Hitachii could have not known about this. For all I knew he could have helped Dr. Geisha! The thought pissed me off entirely.

Was this my unlucky day? First I cant even like some idiot guy because his head family member was a prick and obsessive. Then I find out that I'm not able to destroy my archenemy because some ridiculous bomb will go off? No that was too much. This was too much. I took in a deep shuddering breath and said quietly, "Are being for real Hitachii? After all, you did help Dr. Geisha make me. I find it hard to believe that you learned all this from a journal." The look of guilt that came and went from his face was all I needed to see. I stood and bowed to the others before stomping out the front door.

Tears streamed down my face. Why on earth was this happening to me? Did I ever ask to be cloned? Did I ever ask to have some psycho robot try and murder me? No. I didn't. So why the hell did these things always happen to me? And Hatori. Who did he think he was ordering me around like some kind of slave driver? I rubbed my hands over my arms and growled. "Cold?" I nearly jumped a mile into the air before I realized Hatori was seated next to me. "Oh it's you. What do you want?" he stayed silent for a moment before saying quietly, " Akito-san has instructed me to erase your memories. I'm sorry Kawana but it has to be done."

I backed away from him and yelled, "What is your problem? Why is it that you guys listen to that jerk?" Hatori stepped forward and said in a voice that was completely unlike him, "Kawana, relax. We're friends remember?" "Friends? You don't know the meaning of the word, Hatori Sohma. A true friend wouldn't attempt to erase his friends memories." Hatori closed his eyes for a moment and said softly, "I have a duty to my family Kawana. I'm sorry." The tears streamed down my face and I stepped back to Hatori.

"I'm sorry too Hatori. I'm sorry I actually started to believe I… you know what? I don't care. I hate you. I HATE YOU!" the words were ripped from me and I fell to the ground sobbing. After what seemed like an eternity I felt arms surround me and press me close. I looked up frightened. "Ha-Hatori, what are you –" his mouth cut me off.

Reader's POV 

For an instant Kawana felt her eyes widen and tried to push away.

The next instant her arms were around his neck pulling him closer. It was then that Kawana knew the meaning of 'desperate kiss'. Hatori pulled away and said stiffly, "I wasn't planning to do that." Kawana said dryly, "I can tell. Let me go Hatori before I slap you." Hatori hesitantly dropped his arms and stood.

Hatori's POV 

This was not what I had planned. The moment she fell to the ground I knew it was my chance to get rid of the memories. But what had I done? I had allowed my feelings to get in the way and I had kissed her.

The last girl I had kissed had been Kana and look at how that had turned out. When Akito had forbidden me to marry her and had injured me Kana had blamed herself. I tried to convince her other wise but she refused to listen. In the end Kana had left the main house with no memory of whatever happened to us. It had hurt fiercely but I had ignored the pain and had attempted to go on with my life.

Then Kawana happened. She was so different from Kana. Kana was sweet and loving. Kawana? The complete opposite. She was rude, sarcastic, and at times she could be real annoying. Then other times when she was with her friend's she was sweet, sensitive, and beautiful. She was always beautiful…

"Well, well, well. It seems I've found you two." Kawana and I turned around and found Noriko standing behind us.

**Reader's POV**

Kawana glared at the other girl. "What the hell do you want Noriko?

**I hope you guys liked this chapter! lol the chapter after this is the last one! There are 11 chappies plus an alternate ending so…enjoy! B.T.W. pray for all those poor people hit by the hurricane. REVIEW!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Reader's POV**

Kawana glared at the other girl. "What the hell do you want Noriko? Can you not see I'm busy?" Noriko shrugged and said, "I really don't care. I was thinking…this whole chip thing bugs me but not so much as having you around. So I decided I don't care if I die. I'm just a robot." She slipped into a fighting stance. Kawana felt a wave of fear wash over her. Was this girl crazy or what? What part of death and being shut down forever did she not understand?

"Noriko, don't do this it's not…" Noriko flew at her in a rage. Kawana felt someone grabbing her arm and yanking her out of the way. Noriko went flying by and Kawana nearly tripped over Hatori's feet. Glaring slightly at the man she turned to face the crazy woman. Noriko came running at her when she stopped dead.

Her mouth open in a silent scream, Noriko turned slowly to look at the person who had just stabbed a knife into her CNS. Kawana gasped when she saw the knife sprouting from Noriko's head. Hitachii stared coolly at the android as she dropped to her knees. "Geisha never said I couldn't kill you." Noriko didn't answer. Her eyes stared lifelessly ahead of her.

Hitachii turned to Kawana and said, "I followed Noriko her. I had a feeling she would try to pull something like this. Are you two all right?" Kawana glanced at Hatori before saying coldly, "I'm fine. Shall we leave?" she marched away from Hatori and left him to stand there.

"Kawana you look beautiful." Tohru pulled the veil over her sister's face and wiped the tears from her eyes. Kawana smiled nervously and adjusted the pure white cheongsam she wore. It had been four months since Hitachii had killed Noriko. In those four months Kawana had refused to speak to Hatori and had somehow gotten engaged to Hitachii. She had convinced him that the two of them should marry right away.

It was to be a small ceremony. The only invitees were Shigure, Tohru, Yuki, Kyo, Chantell, and Rei. So here she was, Kawana Geisha, about to be married to a man who wasn't worthy of her. "She's right Kaa-chan. You look wonderful. Now come on or Hitachii will think you've jilted him." Chantell handed her some pink roses and Kawana held them tightly. It was now or never.

Kawana walked slowly down the aisle of the tiny chapel, her eyes fixed upon one person: Hitachii. He looked handsome in his traditional kimono, courtesy of Shigure. When she reached him he took her hand and pulled her forward to where the priest stood, bible on hand. After reading all the necessary sections the priest finally wheezed out. "Aaat…thiiis time anyyyyone whoooooo objecccts to the unioooon of thiiiiissss couple speaaak noww oooorrrr forever hold yoooouuur peaccccce."

All was silent. As the priest opened his mouth to speak a majestic voice from the back of the church said, "I OBJECT! STOP! STOP I SAY!" everyone turned and saw a regal looking man with long silver hair standing at the back of the church. Proudly he walked towards them and said, "I, Ayame Sohma, cannot and will not allow this woman marry this man! Yuki-kun! Are you proud of me? There are 5 people in this world that would crash a wedding on the behalf of their best friend. I, of course, am number one!"

Yuki said in a strained voice, "Nii-san, I will kill you if you do not stop this foolishness." Shigure grinned brightly, "Aya-chan! My heart sings at seeing your face." "Shii-chan! My rejoices at hearing your voice." " Awright!" Kawana cleared her throat and said irritably, "Excuse me, I am trying to get married." Ayame turned back to her and said, "Ah yes! I have come to stop this wedding because this woman has committed a terrible offense!" "Nii-San! Get to the freaking point!"

Ignoring Yuki, Ayame said sternly, "This woman is about to marry a man she does not love! Whilst the man she does love sits in his house wasting away!" Kawana felt her heart thump at the mention of Hatori. She loved him, she didn't doubt that but she had given her word to Hitachii. She said quietly, "Ayame, I have given Hitachii my word. I will wed him." Ayame looked shocked. "You dare defy me! The great Ayame Sohma! I have come here to save my poor friend Hatori and this does not matter to you! Shigure, I am feeling quite faint."

Kawana felt a familiar hand on her shoulder and she turned to look at Hitachii. His eyes were guarded when he spoke, "This is true isn't it? Even if you were with me you could never love me." Kawana averted her eyes and replied with silence. Hitachii took a deep breath and shut his eyes. Finally he whispered raggedly, "Leave, go to him. I shan't keep you from where your heart truly lies." As tears fell from Kawana's eyes she threw her arms around her ex-fiancée's neck and whispered, "Thank you…"

Akito Sohma glared unseeingly out the window and thought, -**such a beautiful day…beautiful…-** he stood shakily and started laughing. Beautiful day or not, it was the perfect day to make someone else miserable. Someone like…Yuki. Yuki was so much fun. Such fun…Akito hated the rat. In fact he hated all the zodiac members. Everyone except Kureno. Or was it Shigure?

"Am I interrupting?" Akito whirled at the female voice. His smile didn't reach his eyes when he said, "My, My…if it isn't Kawana Watoshi. The woman who I _despise. _What brings you here?" Kawana dropped a wilted flower bouquet on the ground and said, "I'm here to marry Hatori." Anger blinded Akito's sights as he flew at her screaming, "Hatori is _mine_! _All mine_! I will never let you have him! He can never _love_ you. He is like ice! _Ice_!" Akito's hands meet their mark and he tore at her blindly. It wasn't until he felt blood on his hands that he stopped.

With a gleeful laugh he said wildly, "Can he love you now? Even after I scratched up your _beautiful_ face? Can you allow him to see you disfigured? Will you really make him suffer? To care for your wounds? I don't think so. Hatori will abhor you now."

Kawana had silently stood her ground when the possessed man had flown forward. Rivulets of blood flowed down her face as she smiled coldly. "Akito-san, I don't think you understand. You are indebted to me. You are _possession_. I can do as I like with you until you pay me back." Akito's eyes narrowed and he grabbed her roughly by the hair before yanking her face towards his. "What are you talking about? I owe you NOTHING!" he threw her backwards and she slammed into the wall.

Kawana smiled and stood as she massaged her bruised shoulder. In a cool and calm tone she spoke four words. "I saved your life." Akito picked up a chair to throw at her when her words sank in. dropping to the floor, the chair's clatter was drowned out by Akito Sohma's outraged scream.

Hatori Sohma stood by the window of his office frowning more than usual. Today was Kawana's wedding. She was to say; "I do" to that no good prick, Hitachii. Hatori gazed sadly out the window and thought, - **I should have never fallen for her. My heart has once more become like snow… - **as if on cue his assistant, Mine Sohma came in and said sweetly, "Hatori-san, you have a visitor in the lobby." Hatori rolled his eyes and figured it was Shigure. As he tried not to throw the door open of the lobby he started to say, "Shigure, what is…"

His voice trailed off when he saw the back of a familiar person. When he saw Kawana's face and joy ran unbridled in his heart he realized that his spring had finally returned.

Lol hope you guys liked it! I'm putting up an alternate ending so that you guys wont kill me too much for ending it this way. Stares nervously at all the daggers and swords touching her body See ya!

**B.T.W I shall be putting up a sequel! It shall be called _My Aoi._ It's not really that much of a sequel considering the fact that Shigure and Aoi are the main characters but Kawana and Hatori show up and we find out what happens to them! **


	12. Alternate Ending

Hatori's voice trailed off when he saw the back of a familiar woman. She wore a white cheongsam. Her green hair was wrapped into an intricate bun. Hatori noticed small drops of red on the front of her cheongsam when she turned to face him. Kawana touched he bloody cheek and whispered, "Excuse me…are you the doctor? I'm afraid I cut myself." Hatori managed to say coolly, "Yes, I'm the doctor. I can treat your wound. Why are you so dressed up?" a hint of uncertainty could be heard in his voice.

Kawana tilted her head as she stepped closer to him. "I was going to marry a fine man when I realized I couldn't." Hatori licked his dry lips and rasped out, "W-why?" Kawana moved closer to him and placed a hand on his chest. Her voice was sensuous when she said, "I didn't because I realized that I loved Hatori. I realized that if I wasn't with him I would never be complete. I realized that if it wasn't his mouth hovering above mine, I could never be truly happy. Can you understand that?"

Hatori touched the side of her face that wasn't scratched and whispered sorrowfully, "I'm sorry but Hatori is forbidden to answer to love. His keeper forbids it." the smile that emerged on Kawana's face surprised him. She said innocently, "What if I told you that I've already bribed the keeper into the giving me the key?" Hatori pulled back surprised. "He what? Are serious?" Kawana reached up and pulled his head down. As her lips grazed his, Kawana muttered, "We have a life time to answer those questions…"

Hatori didn't answer. His lips touched hers once. Twice. The next time they touched, it was to stay…(**insert your own lemon here. No! Wait don't do it! it just ruins the whole image!)**

The end. (Again)

I hope you guys liked this alternate ending. And I hope it made up for the 'mysterious' ending of the earlier chapter! So...stayed tuned for _My Aoi_! 


End file.
